A night of Passion
by jfites
Summary: A short one shot of a romantic sexual encounter. I Hope to one day be a mature writer for novels such as these. Enjoy


**Elizabeth closed her eyes, for she knew that once in a sleep state, anything was possible, dreams could come true, and what was once a reality would soon disappear. Elizabeth fell out of consciousness, and just as the many nights before, he was there, standing before her. His name didn't matter, nor did the very room they were standing in, it was simply forgotten. He stepped closer to her. She scanned his body, starting at his luscious brown hair, down to his lips, and even further down, to the seam of his pants, to where only an inch of denim covered his now aching cock. In an instant he was hovering her, standing 6'5 as a giant of masculine sexuality. He lowered his head, slowly brushing his cheek against Elizabeth's. He bit at her ear, brought one hand up to her head, clenching her hair as he nuzzled on her neck, licking and biting as he moved to her collarbone, and then traced to the other side. **

**Elizabeth was in a daze, the things he was doing to her neck was warming her entire body. She closed her eyes, leaning into him, pushing one of her legs between his. She raked her hands along his back, digging her nails into him every time he would bite her. She gasped as his free hand cupped her wet pussy through her jeans. She couldn't care it, couldn't breath, it felt so good, his tongue on her neck, his hand on her body, god, she wanted to taste him, to feel his lips on her. She pulled back, the separation of his lips from her neck chilled her, but want she wanted next would soon warm her to the touch again. "Please…" she begged.**

**The desperation in her voice burned him inside, he wanted it just as much as she did. Not sparing another second, he pressed his lips softly to hers. He grazed his tongue over her lips ever so slowly, asking for entrance to her mouth. When she complied, opening her mouth to him, he trust his tongue between her lips, tasting her. He grabbed her hair, angling her head so he could push even harder against her lips. He battled with her tongue, pushing towards as she would push back with his.**

**Elizabeth was on fire, her core getting wetter, and pulsing every time he pushed forward, going further. Her body had a mind of its own, as if her brain had no further function. Her hands uncontrollably made there way down to the button if his jeans, quickly pulling them apart. She pushed her hands under his briefs and slid her fingers along the length of his shaft. She could hear him let out a sharp hiss as she grasped at him, moving her hands along him, massaging the tip. **

**He released her mouth and braced both of his hands on the wall on either side of her. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling of her hands on him. The way she put just enough pressure, the way she cupped his balls, was enough to send him over the edge. He gasped as she tightened her fingers around him, using her thumb to work at the tip of him. "Mmm, your so hard right now…" he heard her whisper, and he knew for a fact that he was. The sensation was so overwhelming, but he didn't want to cum like this, no, not yet. He grabbed her wrists, releasing her hands from him. He turned her, pressing her back into his chest as he forced both of her hands onto the wall where his were only moments ago. "My turn…" He whispered to her ear as she shuttered against him. He slid his hands down her stomach to the hem of her jeans, not bothering with the button, he pushed them back along with her panties and ran a single finger along her folds. He heard her gasp at the contact as she dropped her head between her arms. He pushed two fingers between her folds, smiling to himself at how wet she was. He ran his fingers down to her center, pushing one, and then two fingers deep inside of her. He loved when she moaned in pleasure. He brought his hand out of her pants, bringing it up to his mouth as he licked and sucked at his fingers, tasting her. Once again he lowered his hands past her jeans, sliding three fingers inside of her. This time when he brought them up, he put them to her lips. He felt her cover his fingers with her mouth as she sucked at them, tasting herself. He needed more, needed to go further, this time he unbuttoned her jeans all the way, pushing them down her hips. He slid his middle finger along her, making contact with her clit. A deep moan escaped her lips and he watched as she released a hand from the wall, pressing his hands harder onto her. "Just like that," she hissed out. **

**Elizabeth leaned back into him, reaching up, clenching his hair as he worked at her. She loved every minute of it, the way he moved his fingers in circles around her clit. She moaned as he brought his free hand up massaging her hard mounds, teasing at her nipples. Elizabeth couldn't breath, the way he was touching her was driving her crazy, she clenched at his hair even harder as her toes started to go numb. She locked both arms around his neck over her head, afraid that her legs would go out under her.**

**Finally, right before her climax he stopped, removing his hands from her. He lowered himself to remove her jeans completely, helping her step out of them as she held onto his shoulders. He stood up, taking her hand and leading her to a nearby table. **

**Elizabeth's face was flush, and her breathing heavy. She pulled her shirt over her head, taking a seat on the table in front of him, waiting to see what would happen next. She leaned forward, spreading her legs a bit so he could move himself in between them. She fell backwards on the cold table as he grabbed her ankles and pulled them forward, putting them over his shoulders. She bit her lip as he lowered himself in front of her.**

**Once on his knees, he ran his scruffy chin along her thigh and he smiled hearing her laugh at the tickle. But all playfulness was gone as he lowered his mouth to her pussy. She gasped as he ran his tongue along her, pushing it forward between her folds, licking at her clit in circular motions. He winched as he felt her clutch onto his hair, digging her nails into his scalp. He loved everything about her, the smell, and oh god the taste, he couldn't get enough of her. His cock throbbed under him with every sound she made, every time her body would tense under his lips. He brought his hands to her, thrusting his fingers in and out of her as he licked and sucked at her swollen clit. He felt her inner walls start to tighten around his fingers and stopped again, not letting her reach her peak. He stood up and leaned over her, kissing her firmly on the lips, letting her suck as his tongue so she could taste herself.**

**Elizabeth scooted off the table giving him a dirty look, for this was the second time he made her wait, but now it was her turn. She lowered herself to her knees in front of him, completely sliding off his pants and briefs, letting his hard cock free from restraint. She took him in one hand and squeezed, running her hand up and down the length. She lowered her head, taking the tip of him to her lips. She licked it slowly, trailing small, hot kisses to it, taking a little more in her mouth every time. "Mmmph… it feels so good…" She heard him say as she completely covered him with her mouth. She pushed forward, letting his cock make its way to the back of her throat, she gagged and released him, before pushing back in again, over and over. She felt him grab her head and push her into him, controlling her rhythm. Elizabeth loved the control she had over his body, and the way he was forcing her on him made her ache. She felt him loosen his hold on her, and she made her way to the tip concentrating on sucking at it, in and out, in and out. She gasped as he dug his nails into her shoulders. She pushed even further, taking him in as deep as she could. She raked her nails along the back of his thighs when she tasted a bit of his cum. She felt his whole body start to tense up and she new he was oh so close. Without warning he froze, stopping her abruptly, releasing himself from her mouth. She was out of breath when he pulled her up to his eye level. "I want to cum inside of you Elizabeth…not yet." He said. She stepped back and braced both of her hands on the table behind her. **

**He slid a hand down her thigh, lifting her leg from under her knee and holding it around his hip. He took his cock in his hand, sliding the tip of it along her slick pussy, making her gasp in pleasure. "Please, I can't wait any longer!" He heard her plead. He centered himself at her entrance, sliding forward slowly. He heard her moan aloud as he entered her. He moaned at how hot and tight she was. He entered her fully, gasping at the sensation. He slid out slowly all the way and pushed back in, starting a slow rhythm. He watched her grasp at the table beneath her, he knuckles turning white as he quickened his pace. He thrust deep and hard into her when she released one hand from the table, clutching his shoulder tightly. His body uncontrollably bucked into her for what seemed like hours.**

**Elizabeth let her head fall back as he pounded into her. The constant moans and deep breathing escaping her lips made him quicken his pace. She lowered her hands to her pussy, pressing her fingers to her clit and she fingered herself, enhancing the sensation that was pulsing through her body. She felt his whole body tense under her, as he let out short, hard breaths, and she knew he was close. She rubbed herself harder and faster, combining it with the constant thrust of his cock. Her whole body tensed up and her muscles tightened as she reached her climax, gasping aloud as he continued his rhythm. **

**The way her walls tightened around him in her climax brought him to his own as he thrust hard into. His entire body pulsed as he released, cumming inside of her while letting out cries of pleasures to the heavens. With a final thrust he collapsed on top of her. He held her hard to him, breathing her in as he tried to catch his breath. Within moments there bodies cooled and he released himself from her, still in a tight grasp.**

**Elizabeth felt him nuzzle her neck and smiled, this was perfect, simply perfect. She closed her eyes listening to the sound of his slowed breathing, trailing her fingers along his back. She moved a bit and felt a sudden chill of coldness. When she opened her eyes a rush of sadness came to them. She was alone in her bed. What was a passionate night only moments ago, was now just a dream. The sun that shone through her window told her it was a new day, a day of reality, that she knew she would soon have to face.. But not yet.. Elizabeth pulled her legs in close to her body, wrapping her arms tightly around herself before closing her eyes. In her last moments of consciousness before she drifted back to sleep, she breathed deep, hoping that in dreams he would come to her again.**


End file.
